The Original Soundtrack
}} The Original Soundtrack is the third studio album by the English art rock band 10cc. It was released in 1975 and peaked at number four on the UK Albums Chart. The Original Soundtrack includes the singles "Life Is a Minestrone" and "I'm Not in Love", the latter of which is the band's most popular song. The album was recorded and produced by the band at Strawberry Studios in 1974 with Eric Stewart engineering and mixing. The album received good reviews when originally released on LP and cassette by Mercury Records in March 1975. The album has since been reissued on several occasions with bonus tracks and has been remastered. The artwork was designed by Hipgnosis and illustrated by artist Humphrey Ocean. Background The album was the first to be released by Mercury Records after signing the band for $1 million in February 1975. The catalyst for the deal was the fact the record executives had heard one song – "I'm Not in Love". Eric Stewart recalled: }} The rest of the album, which was already complete, was released just weeks later. The album's opening track, Kevin Godley and Lol Creme's "Une Nuit a Paris", is a nine-minute, multi-part "mini-operetta". Its melody can also be heard in the overture to Andrew Lloyd Webber's 1986 musical The Phantom of the Opera. In English, the title translates as "One Night in Paris" and the suite is divided into three separate parts: * Part 1 - One Night in Paris * Part 2 - The Same Night in Paris * Part 3 - Later That Same Night in Paris Lyrically the song tells a tale of a British tourist in Paris, France. The locals attempt to con the man into buying items such as a Swiss watch and photographs. Eventually the man ends up in the red-light district and although he feels ripped off, sleeps with a prostitute. Due to a series of complications, a policeman arrives on the scene and is shot dead. The album's most famous song, "I'm Not in Love", was built around a simple title by Stewart. The song is noted for its innovative production, especially its richly overdubbed choral backing. Reception | rev2 = Robert Christgau | rev2Score = D+ | noprose = yes }} The Original Soundtrack was a critical and commercial success reaching No. 4 in the UK and No.15 in the U.S. Ken Barnes gave the album a rave review in Rolling Stone, commenting, "Musically there's more going on than in ten Yes albums, yet it's generally as accessible as a straight pop band (though less so than the two preceding 10cc LPs)." He particularly praised the album for being ambitious without being excessive or pretentious, and for its lyrical content. Robert Christgau panned the album, remarking of the song "I'm Not in Love": "stretching your only decent melody (a nonsatirical love song) over six tedious minutes, is that a joke?" The first single "Life Is a Minestrone" was another UK Top 10 for the band, peaking at No. 7. Their biggest success came with the song that sold the album, "I'm Not in Love", which gave the band their second UK No. 1 in June 1975, staying there for two weeks. The song also provided them with their first major US chart success when the song reached No. 2.10CC Hot 100 chart history, Billboard.com. Retrieved 13 October 2013. Track listing Side one # "Une Nuit a Paris" (Kevin Godley, Lol Creme) – 8:40 #*I. "One Night in Paris" #*II. "The Same Night in Paris" #*III. "Later That Same Night in Paris" #* Lol Creme – vocals, pianos, vibes, percussion #* Eric Stewart – vocals, steel guitar #* Graham Gouldman – vocals, bass, percussion #* Kevin Godley – vocals, drums, timpani, percussion # "I'm Not in Love" (Eric Stewart, Graham Gouldman) – 6:08 #* Eric Stewart – lead vocal, electric piano #* Graham Gouldman – guitar, bass, backup vocals #* Kevin Godley – Moog synthesizer, backup vocals #* Lol Creme – piano, backup vocals # "Blackmail" (Gouldman, Stewart) – 4:28 #* Lol Creme – vocals, organ #* Kevin Godley – vocals, drums #* Eric Stewart – vocals, guitar, steel guitar, piano #* Graham Gouldman – vocals, guitar, bass Side two # "The Second Sitting for the Last Supper" (Stewart, Creme, Gouldman, Godley) – 4:25 #* Eric Stewart – lead vocals, guitar, organ, piano, electric piano, backup vocals #* Kevin Godley – drums, percussion, backup vocals #* Lol Creme – guitar, percussion, piano, backup vocals #* Graham Gouldman – guitar, bass, backup vocals # "Brand New Day" (Godley, Creme) – 4:04 #* Kevin Godley – 1st lead vocal, marimba, bass drum, timpani, cellos, backup vocals #* Eric Stewart – 2nd lead vocal, guitar, backup vocals #* Lol Creme – pianos, Gizmo, violins, Moog synthesizer, backup vocals #* Graham Gouldman – bass, double bass, backup vocals # "Flying Junk" (Gouldman, Stewart) – 4:10 #* Eric Stewart – lead vocals, lead guitar, electric piano, piano #* Graham Gouldman – bass, acoustic guitar, six string bass, autoharp, backup vocals #* Lol Creme – acoustic guitar, piano, autoharp, backup vocals #* Kevin Godley – drums, percussion, backup vocals # "Life Is a Minestrone" (Creme, Stewart) – 4:42 #* Lol Creme – lead vocal, piano, electric piano, percussion, guitar, backup vocals #* Kevin Godley – drums, timbali, percussion, backup vocals #* Eric Stewart – guitar, backup vocals #* Graham Gouldman – bass, guitar, acoustic guitar, backup vocals # "The Film of My Love" (Godley, Creme) – 5:07 #* Graham Gouldman – lead vocals, bass, guitar, mandolins #* Eric Stewart – guitar, organs, percussion, backup vocals #* Lol Creme – piano, percussion, mandolins, backup vocals #* Kevin Godley – bongos, percussion, backup vocals Deluxe Edition bonus tracks : 9. "Channel Swimmer" :10. "Good News" Japanese Bonus Tracks :11. "Life Is A Minestrone (Single Edit)" :12. "I'm Not in Love (Single Edit)" References Category:10cc albums Category:1975 albums Category:Albums with cover art by Hipgnosis Category:Mercury Records albums Category:English-language albums